gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars
Основные миссии Всего основных миссий 65. (58 сюжетных, 5 дополнительных в версии на PSP, и две загружаемых) Ву "Кенни" Ли *Yu Jian - Добраться до дома Кенни. *Pursuit Farce - Встретить Лин Шань и скрыться от копов. *Under the Gun - Отработать приемы рукопашного боя с Лин и разобраться с налетчиками, атакующими ресторан Кенни. *Payback - Отомстить за смерть Лин. *The Wheelman - Угнать три автомобиля для Чана Джаоминга за 6 часов. *Tricks of the Triad - Провернуть сделки с наркодилерами Лиамом и Дэнни. *Natural Burn Killer - Сжечь два магазина, не желающих платить за крышу. *Recruitment Drive - Защитить от бандитов несколько иммигрантов и принять их в ряды Триады. *Carpe Dime - Украсть фургон Испанских Лордов, чтобы проверить Ю-Цзянь. *Store Wars - Защитить магазин от Испанских Лордов. *Copter Carnage - Защитить товары Кенни от Испанских лордов и преследовать вертолёт до их склада. *Kenny Strikes Back - Украсть товары со склада Испанских Лордов. *Missed the Boat? - Take a boat out to a drug deal and escape from the coast guards before bringing the drugs back to shore. *Rat Race - Защитить Кенни, когда он отправляется предупредить Хсина Джаоминга о предательстве Чжоу Минга и Чана Джаоминга. Чан Джаоминг *Pimp His Ride - Испортить автомобиль соперника Чана. *Whack the Racers - Помочь Чану выиграть гонку, мешая его оппонентам. *Jackin' Chan - Спасти Чана от убийц. *Raw Deal - Защищать Чана от Испанских Лордов во время наркосделки. *Sa-boat-age - Race Chan and protect him from the Spanish Lords. *Counterfeit Gangster - Destroy all of Chan's goods before the FIB recovers them. *Slaying With Fire - Защитить Чана и его связи во время встречи. *Clear the Pier - Преследовать и убить Чана Джаоминга. Чжоу Минг *Stealing the Show - Sneak onto the back of a delivery truck and toss the merchandise to Zhou. *Flatliner - Steal an Ambulance containing Zhou's old friend Uri from Francis International Airport and drive it back to Zhou's house. *Bomb Disposal - Disarm three of Hsin's vans containing bombs meant to destroy Zhou's drug stash cars, and stop further attempts to do so. *Driven to Destruction - Drive Zhou on his Bobcat to African-American drug dealers and let him shoot them with his minigun, until the carnage meter is filled. *Cash and Burn - Burn all of the Korean's goods at a construction site and kill security forces. *Dragon Haul Z - Steal a truck containing a dragon costume and after Zhou robs a bank, do the instructed moves in the dragon costume without arrousing too much suspicion and escape. *The Fandom Menace - Escort Zhou and, later, two of the Triads, to different places and back, killing any f the paparazzi that takes incriminating shots of Zhou. *So Near, Yet Sonar - Recover sunken goods from his sunken ship using a sonar. *Hit from the Tong - Убить Чжоу Минга. Хсин Джаоминг *Trail Blazer - Destroy a gambling den by ramming a leaking Tanker into it. *The Offshore Offload - Rescue Hsin's men from the Feds, pick up Hsin's accountant and take them all to Castle Gardens. *One Shot, One Kill - Застрелить информатора FIB против Чана Джаоминга и избавиться от уровня розыска. *By Myriads of Swords - Kill two of the Midtown Gangster leaders unfaithful to Hsin and collect their IDs. *A Shadow Of Doubt - Tail two Koreans to their hideout. *Friend or Foe? - Breach the Koreans' hideout and obtain the FIB files. *Arms Out of Harm's Way - Kill the Midtown Gangsters' arms dealer. *The Wages of Hsin - Destroy the Koreans' hideout with explosives. *A Rude Awakening - Преследовать и убить Руди Д`Аванцо. Вейд Хестон *The Tow Job - Steal a Korean's car, gain police attention and park it outside a Police Station in Bohan. *The Tail Bagging the Dogs - Kill the Korean and all his underbosses. *Weapons of Mass Distraction - Distract the IAD while Heston plants a bug in their base. *Street of Rage - Rescue Heston from the Wonsu Assassins. *Operation Northwood - Chase a drug dealer to his warehouse, then destroy it with your bomb equipped car. *Torpedo Run - Destroy Zhou Ming's Zhouboat then take out his escaping gang members. *Scrambled - Уничтожить 3 шифровальщика. *Evidence Dash - Уничтожить улики в Admiral'е Вейна. *Wi-Find - Hack the FIB files to identify the Triad's rat. *Salt in the Wound - Преследовать и убить Кенни Ли. Лестор Лерок *Double Trouble - Take out some of The Lost gangsters and use the Monoglobe to destroy a building with The Lost members. *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! - Sell all of the AoD's drugs before the rivals do. *Convoy Conflict - Protect Lester's drug shipments as he delivers it to Meredith. *See No Evil - Protect Lester and Meredith from the Angels of Death as he transports her to her house, without frightening her. Руди Д`Аванцо *Grave Situation - Защитить Д'Аванцо от людей Джимми Капра. *Steal the Wheels - Украсть машину Джимми Капра. *The World's a Stooge - Take out all the Feds' rats in the Messina's *Oversights - Snipe Jimmy Capra and his men. Только на PlayStation Portable Чан Джаоминг *Parking Pickle - Найти фургон Мелани в грузовых контейнерах и сбежать с фургоном. Мелани Милард *Dock'u'mental - Дать Мелани заснять наркосделку и защитить её и дельцов от Ярди. *Factory Fun - Помочь Мелани заснять нелегальную торговлю наркотиками, затем убить главу Ярди и его помощников. *Half Cut - Бросить наркотики дилерам в переулках и по пути уйти от них и соперничающих банд. Чан Джаоминг *Sources - Убить оператора и похитить Мелани для того, чтобы Чан убил её. Загружаемые через Rockstar Social Club Син Шань *Deadly Xin - Получить 3-хзвёздочный уровень розыска, используя Rhino, чтобы отвлечь копов от Сина. *Xin of the Father - Избавиться от уровня розыска для раненого Сина и приехать к пункту назначения. Побочные миссии *Rampage *Riding Shotgun *Noodle Run *HoboTron *Paramedic *Vigilante *Liberty City Gun Club *Firefighter *Taxi Driver en:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars